How Did Tom and Bobert Meet? Time - Tom and Bobert (Julian Bernardino's Style).
Here is a timeline for Tom and Bobert (Ratchet and Clank) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Tom as Ratchet - Dave (US) *Bobert as Clank - Brian (England) *Various Robots as Robots - Various Go!Animate Voices *Various Robots as Sentry-bots - Various Go!Animate Voices *Prince Charming as Chairman Drek - Simon (England) *Various Robots as Infobots - Various Go!Animate Voices *Anakin Skywalker as Qwark - Joey (US) *Robot Pirates as Electroids - Various Go!Animate Voices *Genie as The Plumber - Eric (US) *Officer Dibble as Skid McMarx - Paul (US) *Officer Gunther as Don Wonderstar - Alan (US) *The Phantom Virus as Victor Von Ion - Dave (US) *Discord as Blargian Snagglebeast - Steven (US) *Princess Celestia as Darla Gratch - Kendra (US) *Karen as Clank's Mother - Amy (England) *Mayor Quimby as Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Simon (England) *Sylvia as Angela Cross - Kimberly (US) *Dogs as Protopets - Various Go!Animate Voices *Tiny as Skrunch - Brian (England) *Toots as Sasha Phyronix - Kate (US) *Mayor Lionheart as President Phyronix - Joey (US) *George as Lawrence - Simon (England) *Belladonna as Momma Tyhrranoid - Allison (US) *Prince John as Dr. Nefarious - Alan (US) *Evil Bobert as Klunk - Simon (England) *Shriek as Luna - Ivy (US) *Mr. Snoops as Emperor Percival Tachyon - Simon (England) *The Thief as Smuggler - Alan (US) *Henchman 800 as Cronk - Dave (US) *Hunchman 1000 as Zephyr - Steven (US) *Toodles Galore as Talwyn - Julie (US) *Frank as Captain Slag - Paul (US) *Ben Ravencroft as Rusty Pete - Alan (US) *Mufasa as Kaden - Simon (England) *Principal Brown as Barnabus Worley - Dave (US) *Count Rugen as Alister Azimuth - Eric (US) *Mother Rabbit as Fongoid Mother - Catherine (England) *Mother Rabbit's Children as Fongoid Children - Emma (England), Kate (US), Kimberly (US), Kendra (US), Dave (US), Ivy (US), Julie (US), Salli (US), Bridget (England), Catherine (England), Joey (US), Eric (US), Paul (US), Steven (US), Hui (Chinese), Alan (US), Elizabeth (England), Amy (England), Susan (US), Veena (India), Simon (England), Grace (US), Allison (US), and Jennifer (US) *Chatter Telephone as Sigmund - Dave (US) *The Pink Panther as Orvus - Eric (US) *Sarabi as Ratchet's Mother - Jennifer (US) *Maleficent as Cassiopeia - Grace (US) *Adult Copper as Snowball - Dave (US) *Cholena as Susie - Emma (England) *Gaston as Zurgo - Simon (England) *Cruella De Vil as Vendra Prog - Kimberly (US) *Rasputin as Neftin Prog - Dave (US) *Alameda Slim as Mr. Eye - Alan (US) *Narrator - Simon (England) *and more Transcript Tom and Bobert 1 (Tom and Bobert meet) *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Yay! I'm free! Now to escape! *Robot 1: (Dave's voice) Intruder alert! Intruder escaping! Bring him to us! *Robot 2: (Brian's voice) Come back here! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Oh no! I'm being chased! *Robot 3: (Joey's voice) Don't let him get away! *Robot 4: (Eric's voice) After him! *Robot 5: (Steven's voice) Come here! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Stay away! *Robot 6: (Alan's voice) Too bad! You're not going far away from us! *Robot 7: (Simon's voice) I agree with everyone. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Bobert escapes by going in the right direction by landing at Grosmont station) *Tom: (Dave's voice) Uh-oh. Who's this? Hi! My name is Tom. And I'm a cat. Who are you? *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Hi. I'm Bobert. I'm a robot. Nice to meet you. We should team up and become partners. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Okay! Come with me. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Yay! I'm finally ready for action with you, Tom. *Prince Charming: (Simon's voice) Man! A cat and a robot? Working together? I really hate it when they team up. And I really need to stop them from doing missions. And I know just the plan. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Tom and Bobert 2 *Tom: (Dave's voice) Oh man. Looks like we're in an area. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Yes. And we need to conquer every boss around here. *Anakin Skywalker: (Joey's voice) Don't give up. I'm sure you can conquer all these enemies together. *Sylvia: (Kimberly's voice) Yes. I'm sure you'll do your best. Tom and Bobert 3 *Officer Dibble: (Paul's voice) Hello. I presume you're Tom and Bobert. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Yes! That's true. Which is why I'm a cat. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) And I'm a robot. *Princess Celestia: (Kendra's voice) Such a funny pair. A cat and a robot. Tom Deadlocked *Tom: (Dave's voice) Um... Where am I? And where's Bobert? *Ben Ravencroft: (Alan's voice) You're ready to do some training. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Oh no! Now it looks like I'm in charge. Tom and Bobert 4 *Genie: (Eric's voice) Hello, Tom and Bobert. I presume you two are working together. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Yes! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) I agree with Tom. *Genie: (Eric's voice) Well, that's really good. I like to hear it, for that explains why you like missions. *Thief: (Alan's voice) Great to see you. *Frank: (Paul's voice) And don't even think about tipping up any of my tractors, or I'll run you over. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Whoa! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Uh-oh. Tom and Bobert 5 *Shriek: (Ivy's voice) Well, well, well. Looks like Tom and Bobert are visitors to see me. How lovely. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Nice to meet you too, Shriek. Me and Bobert have arrived on vacation. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Oh boy. She likes taking photos. Secret Agent Bobert *Tom: (Dave's voice) Bobert, while you are doing some great stuff, I'd appreciate if you'd break me out of Jail! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Okay. Tom and Bobert 6 *Tom: (Dave's voice) Oh hello. I'm Tom. Tom the Cat. *Toodles Galore: (Julie's voice) Hello! I'm Toodles. Toodles Galore. *Ben Ravencroft: (Alan's voice) Oh boy. Looks like we've got two cats in love. Tom and Bobert 7 *Mother Rabbit: (Catherine's voice) Good day, Tom, Bobert, and Anakin. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Hi Mother Rabbit. Is something the problem? *Mother Rabbit: (Catherine's voice) Oh, sure is. My kids have gone missing. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Oh no. We're sorry to hear that. *Mother Rabbit: (Catherine's voice) If you can find my kids for me, I'll give you some rewards. *Anakin: (Joey's voice) Okay. Tom and Bobert 8 *Tom: (Dave's voice) Looks like we're going to team up. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Yay! I love teaming up. *Anakin: (Joey's voice) I agree with Bobert. *Prince John: (Alan's voice) Yes! We're finally going to team up to become a team of four heroes. Tom and Bobert 9 *Gaston: (Simon's voice) Join me, Tom and Bobert. And I will make you the best Jedi Knights around here. Or else you will die. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Uh-oh. *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Now he's really going to harm us. Tom and Bobert 10 *Alameda Slim: (Alan's voice) What?! A cat in love with another cat? And his sidekick being a robot working with him? Those blundering fools! *Cruella: (Kimberly's voice) We'll start making plans at once. *Rasputin: (Dave's voice) We'll get the two cats and their robot friend for sure. Tom and Bobert *Narrator: (Simon's voice) During the adventures, Tom and Bobert are always saving the world from baddies. *Tom: (Dave's voice) Well done! We've saved the world! *Bobert: (Brian's voice) Mission accomplished. *Anakin: (Joey's voice) You've done well, my apprentices. *All: (Go!Animate voices) Hooray! Yay! Trivia *This is a voice cast, inspired by DJKC's videos. Category:Julian Bernardino